Moonlight Shadow
by mcdinh
Summary: It's been a year since Atem's departure to afterlife, and Yugi and his friends can finally live in their normal lives now. However, a new evil threat arises. Somehow, a new enemy appeared, broken into the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb, and stolen all the Millennium Items. Now, Yugi will have to step up and rely on this new girl with a mysterious power to get the items back!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So out of boredom and another distraction from my current fanfictions, I've decided to start this one. Hope you enjoy! And I don't own Yugioh for whatever reason. Just this story plot and my oc here.**

**Prologue**

_"Ugh...where am I? Why is it so cold and dark here?"_

_A teenage girl struggled to get back up on her feet. Her long, golden brown hair with streaks of blonde highlights flown across her face. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. All she saw was darkness everywhere. No doors, no walls, not even a surface around her. It was an endless void of eternal darkness._

_"W-What is this?" The frightened girl asked. Suddenly, she heard a malicious laugh above her, so she looked up. Dark clouds swarm above her, and a figure in a dark cloak suddenly appeared._

_"Well, well, well...I see that you've finally woken up, child," the figure, presumably a male, started to speak. The brunette glared at him._

_"Who are you?" she demanded, "And what do you want?"_

_The cloaked figured only laughed at her and a hint of his eyes had shown, "My poor child. You may seem to have a lot of temper in you, but the truth is...you are afraid, aren't you?"_

_The girl stiffened, "W-What are you talking about?"_

_The cloaked figured approached to her and reached his hand out to her. The girl was about to run away from him, but her feet was nailed to the ground, "What...what the heck? I can't move!" the girl panicked._

_Suddenly, she felt a cold hand gently caressing her face. She flinched and was about to scream, but her voice was locked silent. "There, there now. There's no need to hide it anymore," the mysterious figure said to her in a soothing voice, "I had already know your secrets. You've been feared by so many people, haven't you?"_

_"So what if I had?" the girl growled at him._

_"People fear you, despise you, and abandon you because of your abilities," the man said, "You're the one that the people fear the most, yet, you're just a poor innocent girl who didn't mean to hurt anyone. You were just trying to help, but in the end, you were rejected. However, you shouldn't hold that pain anymore. Now..."_

_All of a sudden, the man snapped his fingers, and the ground shook. Then, vines and thorns appeared from the ground and surrounded the brunette girl. She tried to escape, but was caught in the thorny vines and was tied to the wall. She screamed in pain as the vines tighten around her body. A few drops of blood dripped down from her arms and her sides._

_"AUGH! What are you doing?!" she yelled at him, struggling to break free._

_The mysterious man laughed evilly, "Now don't you worry. I'm only holding you into the eternal darkness. It may seem painful, but the pain will subside. Once you're trap here all alone, you won't have to feel the pain anymore. All you have to do is to sleep...sleep into the darkness."_

_The brunette refused to listened to that man anymore and started struggled and scream out in pain._

_"No...NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She cried. But then, she felt the dizziness and headache coming afterwards shortly. Then a flash of white light shined into the darkness, blinding her vision. To a eye of a human, it only happened in a mere second._

* * *

"Michelle...Michelle, wake up!"

The golden brown hair girl had woken up from her nightmares and rubbed her eyes. She straighten her black rimmed glasses and looked up.

"Nngh...what?" she asked drowsily.

"We're here!" the woman in about her late forties exclaimed. She had dark hair and the same dark brown eyes similar to Michelle's, "We're at our new home in Domino City!"

Oh awesome, she thought sarcastically. Michelle found herself in the backseat of her car, still listening to her music on her iPhone. She took off her ear sets and grabbed her shoulder strapped purse. Nothing much was contain in there. Just her phone, her lip gloss, her wallet, and her Duel Monster deck. Once the car was pulled in front of her house, she opened the door and got out of it. She took a stretched back and breathe in some fresh air. Ah...she thought, Finally, a scent of nice weather after being in the plane and the car for so long.

Michelle noticed the house in front of her that she and her parents are going to live in. It's not really fancy, but it's not too bad either. It's looks pretty homey enough to live in.

"You like it here, Michelle," her father asked behind her. He is also in his late forties and had gray streaks on his dark hair due to his aging, "Looks completely different from America, isn't it."

"Yeah...I guess," Michelle shrugged. Truth is, she doesn't like the idea of moving to another country, not because she doesn't like Japan, but rather, it's too far away from home. And it kept her separated from her relatives, her friends...or in some cases, use to be friends. Michelle then started fiddling with her black cross pendant around her neck. "Why must this happened?" she asked herself.

"Michelle, hurry and help us unpack these boxes," her mom yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Michelle groaned and ran back to the pickup truck to grabbed some of the boxes. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 1: A Brand New Day

**Author's note: Well, here's the second chapter of the story. Btw, I'll be using dub names for this story. R&R as always. I don't own yugioh by the way.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Brand New Day**

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Small, puffy clouds were floating in the sky, sun was shining brightly, and birds were chirping happily. It was definitely a great day to go outside and hang, but like every other teenagers, they had to go school. Especially for a certain tri-colored hair duelist...

"MR. MUTO!" the teacher yelled across the classroom, causing Yugi to snapped back from his daydream.

"Y-Yes..." he replied while being startled.

"Please pay attention to today's lesson," the teacher replied, "I will assure you that this is really important."

"Yes sir..." Yugi replied nervously and faced the teacher with full attention. Truth to be told, his mind was somewhere else earlier.

It's been a year since Atem's departure, and quite a few things had changed, but not drastically. For instance, Joey's mother and sister, Serenity, had decided to move back to Domino City and become real family again. Well...not with their father since their mother and father still have their strained relationships, but Joey didn't mind for two reasons. One, he never got along with his father that much. Two, as long as he stays with his sister and his mother, he's happy enough.

Tristan still had an urged to ask Serenity out, but due to Joey's stubbornness, he refused to let them date, for that he is still overprotective his sister. But that obviously didn't stop Tristan from trying and kept on begging.

Tea got accepted into a dance academy after passing her audition so starting next year, she'll be attending the dance class. So far, she learned a lot more types of dances and is still pursuing as a professional dancer.

As for Yugi, he gained a spurt and a lot more confidence, so he's no longer called a 'pipsqueak'. In fact, he's almost tall as Joey and Tristan. It was quite a big change for him, but Yugi liked it. In fact, he is still know as a 'King of Games'. However, his title caused him to be chase by fanboys and fangirls, but his friends are there with him to bail him out. Even so, Yugi still participated in Duel Tournaments, but only near his home, because he wants to continue his education in school.

Even though Yugi still had his friends by his side, it was tough for him to move on after Atem left. Ever since Yugi had solved the Millennium Puzzle, he and Atem were always so close together like best friends and brothers. He remembered how he had to say good-bye once Atem left to after life, and it was never easy to say so. He still missed Atem dearly, Yugi knew he can't be depressed about that. He decided to move on and become stronger without Atem protecting him. Besides, it's better this way, and Yugi is sure that Atem would want it that way.

Yugi looked back at the window and dwelled on to his thoughts, Well pharaoh, actually Atem, I hope you're having a good time in after life, because so far, we're living in a peace and quiet now...

About thirty minutes had pass, Yugi (who went back concentrating on the lessons) and Tea were taking notes while Joey was pass out, sleeping on his desk. Tristan made an urge to wake him up, but his efforts were in vain. The teacher caught up on that, and scolded the two latters for not paying attention to class, which caused everyone, except Yugi and Tea, to laughed at them.

Afterwards, there was an utter silence. That is...until the lesson is over.

"Alright class. May I have your attention please?" the teacher called out, causing everyone to look at him, "Tomorrow, we'll be having a transfer student. She just recently move from America, so I want you all to be on your best behavior and be nice to her."

A lot of murmurs were made from the students.

"Wow, she's from America?"

"I wonder what she's like."

"Is she's cute?"

Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning class is over. Everyone grabbed their belongings and head out of the door. Yugi and his friends managed to gather around and head out of the classroom together.

"FINALLY! I'm starving!" Joey explained, "Let's grab a bite!"

"It's chow time!" Tristan agreed. Soon, the four friends made their way out of the hallways and exited the school building.

"Yugi..." a strong, familiar voice called out.

Then, Yugi gasped and looked around. He was expecting someone to be behind him, but there was no one except for him and his gangs. His three friends turned to him.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Tea asked.

"Yeah...did you hear that?" Yugi replied.

"Hear what, Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi remained silent for a moment before answering, "I thought I heard someone called my name."

Joey looked around and shrugged, "Well, I don't hear anything except for my stomach growling."

"Maybe you're just imagining things," Tristan said.

Yugi thought for a moment before sighing, "Yeah, maybe I was." He caught up with his friends, but still feel uneasy about it. He was still wondering who was that voice.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yugi?" Tea asked worriedly.

Yugi smiled, "I'm fine Tea. Don't worry."

Tea nodded, but still kept her eyes on Yugi. She was still wondering if he's still thinking about him, but Tea didn't blamed him, because she too miss him...

Tea decided to break out of her own thoughts and have to conversation with her friends, which led them into talking about the new transfer student. "Well, I'm glad to hear that the new student will be a girl."

Yugi grinned a bit, "Well Tea, you did say that you need a female friends. Besides, I hope she can be our friends once we meet her. I wonder what she looks like."

"I'll say, I hope that she's cute enough for Duke to fall for her and give her his phone number, just like he did with Serenity," Tristan said with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Joey glared at him, "I'm watching over you Tristan, because there's no way I'm gonna let you date my sister!"

Before either one of them can start a brawl, Tea suddenly spoke out. "Hey guys, check that out!"

The boys looked up and noticed a moving van in front of one of the houses in the neighborhood. They saw the dark hair married couple moving the boxes full of belongings into the house and then they were talking to the truck driver into where to move their belongings.

"Hey, looks like we got a neighbor coming our way," Joey said.

"It looks like they just moved in," Yugi said, "I wonder who else live there."

Suddenly, a girl around their age appeared out of the house. She had golden brown hair with blonde highlights that was tied into a messy pony tail and was heading to the pickup truck to grab more stuffs. While she's doing that, the gang noticed an unreadable expression on her face through her black-rimmed glasses and was talking to the older woman, who seemed to be her mother.

"Hey, that must be the girl that our teacher was talking about, " Tea said.

"You may be right," Tristan agreed, "And she does look kinda cute."

Tea glared at him and smacked him in the head. "OW!"

Yugi stared at the glasses girl curiously. Somehow, she kinda looked familiar, but he couldn't remember who she is. Then, the glasses girl looked up and noticed the tri-colored teen staring at her. Her expression changed into a surprise, seeing the 'King of Games' near her house. Soon, her dark brown eyes met with his violet, amethyst eyes. Suddenly, one of the small boxes fell from her hand, so she knelled down, picked it up, and ran back to her house. Yugi continued to stared at her curiously.

Hmm, he thought, I've definitely seen her before, but where?

"Hey Yug!" Joey called out, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts, "Are you coming or what?"

"Y-Yeah. Wait up!" Yugi caught up with friends and looked back, wondering who could that girl be.

* * *

As soon as she got back to house, Michelle placed the boxes on the ground and gasped in surprised.

What the heck? she thought, That can't be right...Was that Yugi Muto...the King of Games?!

Michelle began to flushed in embarrassment. She had never felt this way before. Yet, she never expected to see the actual King of Games near her new home. But then again, he has his own life, and she has hers. She went back outside and looked around to see if he and his friends were still there. However, they were gone as soon as she went out.

They're gone, she thought. As she continued to move in the boxes in, she thought about how lucky Yugi Muto has been, since he still have his friends. She, however, have lost some and have no one to talk to for comfort. That is...because she was no longer a normal girl.

Michelle grimaced as she thought about her past in America. If this event had never happened, then she wouldn't have to move to Domino City and that she would still have her old friends. Though, even if she were to make new friends the way she is now, she will be hated and everyone else would avoid.

Michelle snapped out of her thoughts and went back to work. Soon, she and her parents finished unpacking and decided to take a break in a kitchen. Michelle looked out the window and wondered what her new neighborhood looks like. It won't hurt to look around and observed this place. She then turned to her parents.

"Mom...Dad...would it be okay if I go out for a bit?" she asked, "I want to look around the neighborhood."

Her mom stared at her in surprised before looking concerned, "I don't know, sweetie...maybe it's not a good time."

"Actually, she can go out for a bit," her dad told her mom, "Besides, she need to get use this new place after all."

Her mom thought silently for a moment before agreeing, "Alright, but don't be out there for too long."

Michelle nodded and grabbed her bag, before running out of the house. She walked around, observing the streets, restaurants, and the stores for a bit until she came upon a house that looks more like a shop. She looked up and saw the big letters.

"Kame Game," she read the letter out loud curiously, "Hmm...I wonder what they sell here." Michelle looked at the front door noticing that it still has the sign 'Open' on it.

Well...it's still open, she thought, It won't hurt to look inside.

Michelle made her way to the front of the shop and head inside.


End file.
